


And that's why there's a doorbell in the Elric's bathroom

by SilverShepard



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edward Elric Keeps Automail, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Fantasy, Subby Ed, automail kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShepard/pseuds/SilverShepard
Summary: Thinking about Mustang gets Ed off, okay, and it's been a long day.





	And that's why there's a doorbell in the Elric's bathroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/gifts).



Al unlocked their flat door and pushed tiredly into their book-strewn living room. Ed’s boots were in the middle of the floor, probably where they’d fallen when he kicked them off, so he was home at least. That was good; Al did not want to cook tonight. He didn’t want to trip over the boots either, but he knew when to pick his battles.

He put his bags down by the table and headed down the hall to get changed. Then he heard the shower running and groaned. He was too tired for this.

*

Ed had had a long day, okay? He was allowed a distraction. And it was the bastard’s damn fault that Ed was covered in grime and concrete dust, and so he could help cheer Ed up. He didn’t need to know he was doing it.

Ed _wished_ there was something else that got him off as hard as thinking about the bastard did, but his dick was committed. Roy Mustang did it for him and that was that.

The shower was warm on his tired muscles, most of the dust was gone, and Al was out. He could go for it.

The soap was pleasantly slick on his fingers, and his heartbeat was already kicking up as he leaned against the shower wall and rolled his balls gently in his warm palm. 

_Roy’s eye on him, dark and secretive and commanding. Watching him from across the barroom, looking so put together and so untouchable in his off-duty clothes. Sleeves rolled up to show his powerful forearms, his strong wrists, those fucking gorgeous ungloved hands with the still-healing scar. So hard to put down that he'd carved a usable array into himself, and fuck but that made Ed hot. Made him want to kneel for the bastard._

Ed trailed his soapy right hand up his chest, letting the rougher spots of his automail graze his nipples. They pebbled under his metal fingers and a pulse of arousal went through him. 

_Somehow Roy could tell what Ed was thinking, even though Ed would die before he'd let the bastard know what he imagined, what he wanted. He could see it, and he'd come prowling over in that looser way he had when the uniform finally came off. "Fullmetal," he'd say, that smooth growl of a voice that shivered down Ed's spine. "Come with me." And he'd walk off, upstairs where there were rooms by the hour, and Ed wanted so badly to get fucked that he'd follow and not care who saw._

His cock was achingly hard in his grip, and he imagined a larger, scarred hand wrapped around him. How it would feel to have Roy's strong, sure hands on him, handling him, putting him where Roy wanted him to be. 

_He'd enter the room and close the door behind him, and Roy would be waiting there just by the door, ready to grab his ponytail and tip his head back. "I saw you watching me, Fullmetal," the growl right in his ear. "_ Everyone _saw you watching me. Couldn't keep your eyes to yourself for one night, could you." The hand in his hair would be rough, and it would hurt, and Ed loved the thought of it. "Since everyone's seen what a slut you are I guess you won't mind getting on your knees." And he'd push Ed down, and Ed would go willingly, not a bit of his usual fight in him because fuck, he wants this. Wants Roy to use him._

Ed groaned aloud, sinking down to kneel in the shower. The spray soaked his hair, and the weight almost felt like a hand on his nape, almost let him feel Roy pressing Ed's face against his own clothed, hard dick. 

_Roy would unfasten his trousers and take his cock out, and he'd already be wet because Ed made him hot, and the power of that idea went straight to Ed's dick. Roy wanting him, leaking for him, made him feel like he could walk on water. "Get me slick," the Roy in his head would command, and Ed wouldn't be able to help the eager noise he'd make as he sucked Roy's beautiful hard cock into his watering mouth. Maybe Roy's going to fuck him, maybe he's going to make him take it with nothing but his own spit as slick._

Fuck. He could get off like this, just thinking about sucking Roy's cock, but he knew he'd regret it later. He had time, he was in the shower, and he was alone. He backed off on stroking his cock, and coated his metal fingers in the slippery gel Al liked to wash with. The nice thing about the reduced sensation in his automail hand was that it made it easier to pretend that it was someone else teasing his hole, pushing their fingers into his ass. And his metal fingers never got tired. 

He cried out as he pushed in, two fingers straight up because he loved the burn of it, loved thinking about Roy using his hole without stretching him first. Loved thinking about being held down and fucked until Roy had gotten off, and then left to finish himself off. 

_Roy, with his clothes still on, and his hard cock buried in Ed's sore ass, and Ed, naked on his hands and knees in a cheap hotel room. Roy, fucking him so hard that he wailed, so loudly that the whole bar downstairs could probably hear him getting his brains screwed out. Roy, bruising his hips with the strength of his grip when he came, jets of his hot come filling Ed up in the best way. And then Roy, pulling out of him and flipping Ed over, and the come leaking out of him making him feel hot and flushed and wonderfully used._

_"Get yourself off," Roy would say, watching him with that one gorgeous eye. There'd be heat there now, and the fact of having broken through the legendary Mustang reserve would be like a drug. He'd wrap his left hand around his cock, and push his metal fingers straight back up his loosened hole, because he loved the slick feel of come sliding against his skin even if his hand couldn't feel it._

_Roy liked watching him do that. He'd put on a good show for the bastard, let him see everything. And just as he was about to come, Roy would say, "I'll take you home with me next time, Fullmetal, and I'll do this to you all weekend. Wouldn't you love that, being so sore and taking it over and over?"_

Ed came so hard it almost hurt, hand pumping his cock and ass tightening down on his fingers. He'd probably yelled again, but fuck if that bastard didn't get him off when it counted. 

*

Al was sitting at their study table when Ed stumbled his way out of the shower, fingercombing his hair. He beelined for the coffee pot, registered Al, registered Al's expression, and blushed. 

"Brother," said Al, exasperated. "Again?" 

"I didn't know you were home!" Ed spoke so fast it was only that Al knew him so well that he understood him. "You should have knocked or something!"

"There are things I never wanted to see, and definitely don't want to see again, Brother. There are things I don't want to _hear_. I have to look the General in the eye as well, you know!"


End file.
